Billy
Billy Dylan Foster, labeled The Prankster, is one of Nico's characters. Design by: Malik! About Billy Billy lives on the streets, but that won't stop him from going around pranking rich people. He is a little shit disguised as a cinnamon roll: he may seem like the sweetest thing when you meet, but then he'll prank you so badly you won't ever get over it. He's been on the streets ever since he ran away from the adoption center in his city. He was frustrated that no one had adopted him yet after 16 years, so he decided to live on his own. He met Troy after he sneaked on a trip to Las Vegas (long story...) They didn't hit it off at first, but after a long time, they managed to become inseparable prank buddies. Ten Ways To Describe Him #Little Shit #Mischievous #Kind #Accepting #Artistic #Rebellious #Liker of change #Talkative #Sometimes insensitive #Crazy People That Have Owned Him *Nico Thoughts On The Other Nico OCs Aaron Williams: He's definitely on the shy side, but hey, I'm pretty darn great at getting people to open up! I mean, I have Troy fucking Montero, specialized people hater, to be my best friend. Someone shy is not gonna be a challenge! A.T. Waters: I like her spunk! She's not the life of the party, she's the goddamn soul of the party, the spark for the dynamite! Granted, she can barely trust me, which is expected since I'm a little shit, but she sure is just the girl I'd want to rock the party with! Briana Cooper: Like Aaron, she's on the shy side, but damn ''can the girl sass! I mean, she's not Troy, but when she lets her tongue work, she lets it WORK! She does remind me of Troy, being someone who attracts the mischievous likes to Skyler and Kayleigh. You can tell they're doing wonders to her self-esteem. '''Connor Cowell': He is either 'Most Likely To Be Famous' or 'Most Likely to Become a One Hit Wonder to a bad pop song'. Connor's definitely got drive, and he is energetic, but he can get pretty damn irritating sometimes.That, and he's really ''pretentious. The fact that he's dating an aspiring director with a prestigious family is just making his ego grow larger. '''December Augustine':' '''I know I'm usually the go to person when it comes to helping people open up, but....can I skip this one? I mean DAMN is she creepy! '''Dex Ebony': Dex....is my number one.....guy! This guy is a living party! He's the guy that makes your adrenaline shake! Honestly, the only reason he does not have a girlfriend is because he doesn't want one, 'cause he is one hell of a catch! He's got a good heart, massive skills on the dance floor, and MAN can the guy fucking eat! Jenny Huntington: Jenny is the coolest damn gal I've ever met! She's a fucking spy! She can kick your sorry ass! She makes James Bond look like a total dweeb! I swear, Jenny is like, badassery incarnated. She's the boss. She could kill me right now and I'd be okay with it. Kayleigh Turner: Kayleigh makes me look like the most boring guy ever! I have 0 clue on how her brain actually works, it might be even more chaotic than mine. The stuff she says is comedy gold. She should write her own kids book! With the rainbow-colored zebras and flying fish cakes she keeps talking about! Nico Batigaz: I definitely have some serious respect for her, because she says the stuff the way it is! She just embraces the weirdness! How can I not look up to that? Skyler Rusco: Like Skyler, I also am a daredevil with a desire to start a revolution against our government, though Skyler is more like Johanna Mason than Katniss Everdeen. Skyler and I definitely see eye to eye. Though I guess if I did have something to criticize, it's her whole 'date and dump' game. That can be, well, kind of insensitive. But hey, I'm not as hot as she is, so who am I to judge? Sophia Thefortini: Sophia's a sweetheart. And is literally one of the only few people who laughs at all of my jokes! The girl doesn't get enough respect. People could definitely pick up some things from her. Cough-Troy-cough. Tiara Parks: If Sophia's the good blonde, then Tiara is the bad blonde. Though I'm pretty sure she totally dyed that hair. Either way, she's a bitch. Granted, I'm not the kind of man that insults women without a care, but the girl's messed with Troy more than once, and that is just something I cannot forgive. Topher Hauffman: I! aM! fanning myself!! as I type this!! Topher is so!! GORGEOUS! He's like, the most beautiful man I've ever seen! And his eyes are literally my favorite shade of blue EVER! I mean, it's insane how much of a hunk he is! Plus he's sweet and a romantic! If Topher kissed me, I could die after that moment. Troy Montero: Sit down kiddies, 'cause Uncle Billy is going to RAMBLE! Troy is my partner in crime. He is irreplaceable to me. Being his best friend is like sitting at the rooftop of a car while going up and down a hill: at first, there's tons of bumps on the road, like how he started out, but ones you make it to the top and ride down the bottom, it's pure adrenaline and danger! That's pretty much exactly how'd I describe our relationship. I never knew just how much I needed a guy to tell me I'm insane every so often, especially after I came up with my sickest plans, which he was always there to help with. Ever since that trip to Las Vegas, we've been completely inseparable (in more ways than one), and I wouldn't want it any other way! Wade Gold: Holy fuckballs is this guy insanely desperate. Does he REALLY expect to woo the girls over with a face like THAT? Not even Troy thinks he's attractive, and Troy is easily the gayest guy ever! Audition Billy: *painting a mansion* Neon Pink! That's my color! It's bright and loud, like moi! *faces the camera, which has a grumbling Troy holding it/points at himself with his brush, and ends up splashing some paint at his chest* I'm the brightest, loudest person you'll know! I'll bring you ratings without even having to do all that dirty stuff like sex tapes or stealing guy's condoms like how they do at Big Brother! I will be loved because I am lovable, and I'm gonna make your show louder than sirens! Trust me, I'm Billy Dylan Foster, and I always know what I'm talking about! Online Profile What’s your best quality? My ability to pull the SICKEST pranks! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Oh, my music taste is GREAT! My favorites are Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, and Iggy Azalea. *Neon Pink! *'The Happy and Tragic Life of Rainbow Girl' *Anything that's sweet Describe your craziest dream. I had a dream that I had a grandson that was someway, somehow as old as me. And Troy didn't exist, so he was my partner in crime instead! It was a nightmare, but mostly because I can't imagine a life without Troy. He's like a bro to me. Best memory from childhood? The first prank that I pulled! Threw a limestone from the top of the roof of a mansion! The rich people were freaking their heads off! It was EPIC! Most embarrassing moment at school? I actually never went to school. Describe the first job you ever had. Job? Yeah, right. Ten years from now, what are you doing? ...I, uh....I will be an....actor? I mean uh...sure I'll be an actor! Clearly, I have a future planned ahead! S'not like I'm gonna spend the rest of my life living in the streets...that can't happen... My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? I'm not sure on who's the dream girl, but I know exactly what we'd do--we'd race cars all around the block! But not before painting them NEON PINK! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Throw the biggest, most epic prank to the most richest person ever! Quotes "I'd be careful with him if I were you. When he gives that look, you know you're screwed" --Jenny "Nothing's impossible!" --Billy "Troy: Billy...no Billy: Billy, YES!" "Nice to meet you, I'm Billy. Some call me Bill, others call me B. Most people call me little shit. And Troy, he calls me Dumbass" --Billy "Billy, you little shit" --Pretty much everyone "Shut the fuck up Billy. The last time you had a 'what if', you set the town on fire" --Troy "ALWAYS go for neon pink" --Billy "You're never too old to be colorful!" --Billy's new motto Trivia *His favorite sport is basketball *His birthday is on June 18th **His zodiac sign is Gemini ♊ *He is 5 feet and 11 inches tall (5'11")